Kissing Lesson
by Songstone
Summary: Itachi Uchiha was fourteen-years-old, a straight A student, and he had never been kissed. This is where his best friend comes into play. Deidara takes it upon himself to be the teacher and give the Uchiha a lesson he could use. A kissing Lesson.


**Kissing Lesson**

**A story by Songstone**

**Songstone: I've had this idea in my head for...forever. XD I thought that this would be amusing to write, so I did it. 8D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Deidara, this isn't a good idea..." Itachi Uchiha knew a bad idea when he heard one, and this was definitely one. His stomach knotted up nearly painfully as he watched his best friend wiggle up onto his bed and sit in front of him.

"Oh, come on, un." The blond boy snorted. "How else will you know?"

"I don't need to know." Itachi retorted, that tight feeling in his gut never leaving.

"Itachi." Deidara said, exasperated already. "It'll just be _one_ quick kiss, un! That way you'll know what it feels like. What to do."

The brunette fidgeted in his seat. Deidara made a good argument... Itachi was fourteen-years-old, and he had never been kissed before. Deidara's suggestion that he 'show him the ropes, un' actually appealed to the curious side of him.

But the more dominant, logical side told him that this was a stupid idea. They were best friends, not a couple. So they shouldn't kiss one another. Not to mention that they were both boys.

But then, Deidara obviously held and interest only in boys, and if being brutally honest, Itachi might be swaying in the same direction. He tried to seem neutral on the subject of sexual orientation, but he seemed to be failing a bit more each day.

And then there was the matter of curiosity. Itachi _did_ want to know what it felt like to kiss someone. He had always been the one cooped up studying, so he had never had the chance to do so with anyone, or even come close.

Well, here was his chance. Bouncing and grinning in front of him on his bed. His ever faithful (if not completely insane) best friend, Deidara.

"So, do you want to try, un?" The blond asked just then, brining Itachi back to the matter at hand.

Should he? Shouldn't he? Itachi weighed the odds in his head as if it were a life or death question he had just been asked.

Should he try it just to kill his curiosity? Should he refuse and continue as he always had thus far?

Today, hormones and the teenage urge to experiment seemed to overrule his otherwise logical thinking and before he knew it, Itachi was slowly nodding his head. "Sure..." He croaked out awkwardly.

Deidara smiled wide, excited over his friend's agreement, and he quickly scooted closer to the brunette. "Okay, sit closer, un." He instructed, motioning for Itachi to do so.

Slowly, the Uchiha did as told, inching forward towards Deidara until their knees were a couple of inches apart. His expression was one of a bored interest, and yet his eyes were bright with curiosity. He watched Deidara for any further instructions like he watched all of his school teachers for homework assignments.

"Now, don't be all stiff, un." Deidara said next. "Just kind of relax." He grabbed Itachi's shoulders and lightly shook him from side to side, as if trying to make him dance to some kind of music only he could hear.

"Mm..." Was all that Itachi uttered. He nodded his head and breathed deeply through his nose, settling down a bit and beginning to ignore the knot growing in his stomach as Deidara moved closer to him.

"Lean in." Deidara said next. The blond inched his upper body forward just slightly and Itachi mimicked his actions. Deidara slowed down once he was just a breath away from the brunette's face. "Now, tilt your head opposite to mine, un."

Deidara had his head cocked to the left, so Itachi awkwardly inclined his head to the right. Red eyes watched blue ones questioningly, almost seeming to ask if he was doing all right so far.

Deidara just smiled faintly and lifted a hand. He pressed his palm against the side of the Uchiha's face, surprising Itachi slightly since he hadn't really been expecting it.

"Now, just follow my lead, un."

"Wait, wha--" Itachi's words died in his throat as he was gently pulled forward by the chin.

He was first aware only of Deidara's soft grip on his jaw as it kept him in place, but after a second the feeling of the blond's mouth over his own became present.

Itachi made a move to recoil, the knot in his gut seeming to catch fire now, but his friend's hold didn't faulter, and he stayed where he was.

When the blond's slender fingers pressed into his cheeks, Itachi finally followed Deidara's instructions and awkwardly attempted to mimic what the other was doing.

The blond's lips against his were soft and warm; he followed when they eased his own lips apart slightly, and then mirrored them when they closed again. The kiss seemed to get slightly better then; the burning sensation in his midsection dissolved, turning into a flip-flopping kind of feeling. But it wasn't truly unpleasant.

Itachi finally felt confident and secure enough to close his eyes like Deidara had. As soon as he was surrounded by darkness, his senses got sharper, and he could feel and taste everything. He also became aware of his hands, which felt limp and awkward at his sides.

He slowly moved them forward until his fingertips rubbed over the rough fabric of Deidara's blue jeans and he was gripping at the blond's knees.

"Hnn..." The Uchiha heard the faint rumble, but didn't fully realize that it had come from him until a moment later.

And while he had caught his own groan a few seconds too late, the same went for the sound of his doorknob as it turned against the door frame. The squeak of his door opening all the way is what alerted Itachi of another presence in his room, and his eyes snapped open before he swiftly pulled away from Deidara in one quick motion.

The blond was left still leaning forward while Itachi's head swivelled towards his doorway. "Hey, what's wrong? Un." Deidara asked, his fair brow furrowing when he saw the guarded expression working over Itachi's face. The blond's head slowly turned towards the door as well when he felt he was being watched, and near immediately, his face heated up. "Ahh..."

Itachi just stared cooly towards the doorway, where his younger brother, Sasuke, stood in shock. The nine-year-old's eyes were swiftly darting between his brother and his brother's best friend as he tried to comprehend what he had just seen.

The child's face seemed to be as impassive as ever (a true trait of the Uchiha family), but after a few more seconds of staring at the boys and meeting his brother's warning gaze, Sasuke's cheeks took on a pinkish hue and he cautiously took a step back out into the hallway.

Without having said a word, the youngest Uchiha had stepped out of Itachi's room and had shut the door behind himself, leaving the two older boys alone. Soon enough, his footsteps could be heard as he padded down the hall towards his own room.

Itachi continued to stare at his door until he heard Sasuke's door shut and was sure that his brother wasn't coming back. Finally, Itachi shut his eyes and sighed, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"So..." The brunette looked back up and turned his head towards Deidara when he heard him speak. The blond appeared a bit embarrassed, but now that he had Itachi's attention and they were once again left alone, that all seemed to melt away. The blond bounced back fast, Itachi would give him that.

"So?" The Uchiha asked, quirking a brow and trying to appear as unruffled as he could despite the quite awkward situation that they were in now.

"So..." The blond repeated, clearing his throat. He leaned forward a bit more towards Itachi, taking the brunette off guard. "You were really good, un. Now, let me show you what to do with your tongue."

Without skipping a beat, Itachi sent a fist to the back of Deidara's head, sending the blond sprawling.

While he huffed and turned his back to Deidara so that the blond couldn't see the faint blush that now covered his cheeks, Itachi found that he had learned two very good life lessons.

Listen to your gut instincts, and always lock your door when you disobey them.

**Songstone: I really hope that you guys enjoyed this story! It made me giggle while I wrote it, so maybe you got a good laugh too. XD Anyway, lemme know what you thought of the story. Reviews are loved forever and ever!**


End file.
